Inside Joke
by RenLissa
Summary: A funny moment between Sara & Grissom means so much more than poor Greg will ever know One Shot GSR.


_Author's Note: A little something that has been floating around in my head since the season 6 finale._

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters; if I did I'd be in the writers room right now working on Season 7, a girl can dream though._

**INSIDE JOKE**

Greg was walking down the halls of the lab singing along to the latest download on his ipod. He had just dropped off some blood and semen samples with DNA and now he was ready to eat his lunch and wait for the results. On his way to the break room he stopped by Grissom's office.

"Whew, what died in here?" Greg said as he scrunched up his nose.

Sara and Grissom looked up from the experiment they were running. "It's a fetal baby pig immersed in swamp water. We're trying to establish" Grissom trailed off in the middle of his sentence as he noticed something in the jar in front of him and proceeded to write it down.

Sara finished his sentence without missing a beat or even looking up, " . . .a time line for that case where we found the dead body of a man in his pool. Except the pool hadn't been used in years, or drained, and it was starting to take over the backyard."

"Ok, have fun with your pig juice." Greg smiled and continued to walk to the break room. He pulled his sandwich out of the fridge. His current favourite song started to play in his head, and so he paused to turn up the volume. He didn't even sense Sara coming up behind him. He didn't hear her ask him about the liquid she was carrying in her right hand. He didn't notice Grissom standing in the doorway waiting for Greg to give them an answer. So when Sara tapped him on the shoulder, he jumped, dropped his sandwich, and his hands went into the air and swung backwards into Sara, knocking the jar with the mixture of decomposing fetal pig, swamp water, and chlorine into the air, and all over Greg.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Greg yelled. And then looked over to see both Sara and Grissom barely trying to keep from laughing. "How did you not get covered in that goop?" Greg accused Sara.

"I stepped back just as I noticed that you had knocked the concoction out of my hands. Guess we don't need to ask you if we have the right mixture of ingredients anymore." She said, with a strained voice. She was still trying to keep from laughing. She knew by the angry look on Greg's face that it would only get her into more trouble. "I'm sorry Greg."

"Sure you are." Greg muttered as he stomped out of the break room to change out of his clothes.

Sara looked over at Grissom and smiled. Grissom smiled back as he started to chuckle. Sara heard his chuckle and started to laugh. By the time Nick entered the break room Sara was laughing so hard she had tears running down her face and Grissom was holding his abdomen and trying to catch his breath.

"Um, can I know what the joke is?" Nick said giving the two of them a questioning look. He couldn't remember ever seeing Grissom give more than a smirk or wry chuckle at something funny. The scene of Grissom laughing was just wrong.

Sara just looked at Nick and shook her head as she walked out of the room. Grissom managed to say, "Later Nick" as he brought his breathing under control. "We have a meeting in the conference room in five minutes."

A few minutes later the six CSIs from the graveyard shift are all sitting around the conference room table talking about their latest cases. First Catherine and Warrick talked about the break and enter at the home of a local businessman. The businessman is insistent that someone targeted him because they are looking for his secret barbeque recipe that he uses in his chain of restaurants. Catherine and Warrick started to argue that while the recipe is missing from the safe in his bedroom, Warrick thinks it was just a couple of kids looking for money to spend on drugs or something and they took the recipe while looking for something more valuable, and Catherine thinks it may have been some kids, but they were paid off to specifically steal the recipe and then took the other stuff to cover. Then Greg and Nick talked about the dead body of a woman that they found in her car, in her driveway. No signs of foul play. But they are waiting for Doc to finish the autopsy and give cause of death and Greg had found both blood and semen in the bedroom, but they weren't sure how it connected, if at all.

The whole time the other team members are talking, Sara and Grissom keep stealing looks at one another across the table. She keeps trying to look away because if she meets his eyes she'll start laughing again. Grissom keeps trying to do something that will catch her attention long enough for her to actually look at him. Eventually Sara is caught off guard when Grissom kicks Nick under the table and he yelps out in pain. As she looks up from her notes, she automatically looks into Grissom's face. The twinkle in his eyes is too much. She bursts out laughing.

"What is up with you two?" Catherine barks, exasperated.

"Sorry, Cath, it's my fault." Grissom says with a laugh.

"Well, not really." Sara says between chuckles, "It would really be all my fault."

"Does this have to do with the scene in the break room earlier?" Nick asks

"Is THAT what you are laughing about!" Greg yells, "that is just mean, and it was Sara's fault, she surprised me and then I am the one that got the pig juice dumped all over me. Man, I thought you were sorry." Greg got up from the table and walked off in a huff. Nick followed him.

"What is he talking about?" Warrick asked

"Um, I think you had to be there." Grissom said with a smile. Which started Sara laughing all over again.

"Come on Warrick, I'm sure Trace has looked over our evidence by now." Catherine said as she grabbed Warrick by the arm and dragged him out of the conference room.

Sara looked at Grissom, "You are _so_ bad, if they only knew why we were laughing so hard."

"Well then it wouldn't be so funny Sweetheart." Grissom got up from the table and walked around the table, behind Sara, as he walked out of the room he brushed his fingers against her neck and whispered in her ear. "Just so you know _I_ am sorry, even if you're not sorry about Greg."

Sara sat there a second and let the delicious shiver run down her back from the soft touch and sweet words. Then she pictured the moment again in her head.

There she was in the condo that she and Grissom share. She is wearing one of his old shirts and boxer shorts. She is dancing around the main room doing a combination of laundry, cleaning, and cooking dinner. The stereo is up full blast and she is singing along at the top of her lungs. She walks over to the stove and stirs the tomato sauce with a wooden spoon. She then dips a metal desert spoon into the sauce and brings it to her lips. It is perfect. She grabs a couple of potholders and pours the sauce from the pot into a large serving bowl already full of pasta and vegetables. Who would have ever thought that the take-out queen could have learned to cook? But with a few lessons from Grissom, she learned to make a couple of great vegetarian dishes. She then goes to place the bowl on the table before she changes for dinner. The music is turned up so high, and she is singing so loud that she doesn't hear Grissom come in, she doesn't notice him walk up behind her, she doesn't sense when he reaches out to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her towards him.

"Ahhhhhh, " Sara screamed and the bowl of pasta was thrown into the air. The food went everywhere, Sara's hair, her clothes she was wearing, the floor, the table, everywhere but on Grissom. When the bowl landed it hit the table and broke. Grissom broke out in low guffaws of laughter. Sara turned around with fire in her eyes. "How can you stand there laughing? I spent all morning cooking that. What are we going to eat for dinner?"

"I think you have some sauce on your cheek." Grissom said as he brushed his thumb across her cheek and then licked his thumb.

"Really, I have some on my fingers too," Sara whispered as she moved her fingers across his lips"

After that there were no words. Sara undid the buttons on her shirt and Grissom reached out to push it off her shoulders. As it dropped to the ground he kissed most of the pasta sauce off her face. As Sara undid the buttons on Grissom's shirt he was pushing her backwards toward the bathroom. The rest of their clothes created a trail down the hallway Sara somehow managed to turn on the shower behind her back without stopping kissing Grissom.

Sara shook her head before she let the memory go any further. She wouldn't be able to concentrate on the evidence if she let her mind go all the way. She smiled and got up from the table. It wasn't Greg's fault that the first thing she and Grissom thought of when the pig juice spilled over him was one of their best lovemaking sessions ever. But she really would have to apologize to him later, in a proper way that showed she meant it. But first she would have to show Grissom that she hadn't really forgave him and he needed to be punished.


End file.
